


Big Fun

by KinkyKoala, Smile_More



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Caring Jason Dean, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Play, Drugs, Foreplay, Heathers References, Heavy BDSM, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knives, Licking, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Punishment, Somnophilia, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKoala/pseuds/KinkyKoala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_More/pseuds/Smile_More
Summary: This is a really gay Heathers fic written for the purpose of giving our friend something kinky to read.Featuring some slightly own original takes on the characters and some slightly less than biologically accurate piss scenes, we hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Kurt Kelly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Big Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigglez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigglez/gifts).



It’s a hot, humid night in Westerberg. I can’t help but drift off uncomfortably during the day due to the heat but by the time I get to bed I all but collapse onto my mattress. Tooth brushing and toilet be damned. I can barely bring myself to open my eyes when I hear the familiar creak of an opening window. 

“If you’re planning on fucking me you can piss off because it’s hot as balls tonight.” I murmur, all I get back is his dark chuckle. Dudes never really gotten it through his skull that there’s nothing creepier than his laugh, other than that he’s a solid lay. We’ve been screwing round for a solid few months and the routine is always the same. 

He climbs in through the window, we screw, we ignore each other in school except for a few cases of bullying. The days with bullying are always the ones with more violent fucks. If I insult him he uses less lube, if I shove him he gives me hickeys and if I get Ram involved well those are a bit of a toss up but we’ve had some pretty kinky sex because of that.

I have a feeling tonight might get hot and heavy. We had a massive fight mid-corridor today, Ram full on punched him in the face and blood got everywhere. Which led to me being dragged into the janitor’s closet during lunch, the blood streaming down his face he kissed me HARD. I can still feel the bruising. 

It’s normally an off limits zone during lunch but you try telling JD that when he’s got eyes like a wolf and blood pouring and crevicing in his lips. 

Speaking of eyes like a wolf, the way the floorboards are creaking reminds me distinctly that I can't actually see where he is right now. Adrenaline pours through my veins and my heart thuds yet I refuse to give in and open my eyes. I told him it was too hot to fool around right now but I don’t expect him to listen.

The creaks get louder until they reach the side of my bed that I’m sleeping on, finally I give in just in time for him to smash his face into mine, our lips collide with a sharp force, one that is quickly becoming routine for these night and as is by some pavlovian shit my dick stands to attention. 

We continue like this for a while, him trapping my bare body beneath his fully clothed one. Every so often his jean clad thighs scrape across a sensitive part and I try to smother the sound made against his lips but he pulls away with a smirk that glints ever so slightly with saliva. Instead he continues his abuse and revels in the grunts I let out. It’s a perfect edge of pain to what is a great amount of pleasure as he rocks his thigh back and forth between my legs. 

We pause for a few seconds and he passes me a flask. I take a sniff, it doesn’t smell of vodka or even alcohol, however there’s a tang of something chemical. I trust him not to give me anything poisonous but at the same time we’ve never messed with drugs in the bedroom despite my insistence that high sex is _the_ best. 

I take a curious sip and immediately a sour aftertaste floods my mouth. I try to spit it out but JD shoves it back in and blocks my nose, I struggle to swallow it all as my breath runs out gradually. He strokes my throat as I swallow, a small act of thank you. At least until his hand wraps around my throat, the sweetness is gone and replaced with a struggling to breathe. I feel my face flush and my eyes have this pulsating behind them as if they’ll pop. Then finally as a heaviness takes over, he releases his grip. Take some deep breath but the heaviness remains, fucker put sleeping pills in that. Absolute fucke…

I’m considerably more hot and sweaty than when I fell asleep and judging from the position I’ve been maneuvered into I can tell why. I’m almost glad for the dribble of cold lube that’s dripping down, although if he’s used lube tonight that means I’m in for something a lot worse. He continues with a ruthless pace that can almost only be maintained when you have complete control over your partner. Not hard to have when you drug your partner to sleep.

Just thinking of that he’s probably been at this for a good while, pounding in and out makes me realise just how much my knees hurt which makes me realise JD’s put a plastic sheet beneath us. Which is fine for him because he’s not the prick who’s being roughly fucked into a plastic sheet. I try to arch my back up and away from it and JD smiles at me darkly.

“You awake yet, princess?” 

I try to answer but he covers my mouth, it’s tempting to bite him but who knows what he’d do if I did that, instead he picks up his speed and angles his thrusts upwards in a way that has me arching back for a different reason. Suddenly I’m thankful for the hand that’s keeping my moans at bay.

The respite is soon broken though as JD pulls fully out. Not wearing a condom, well guess we’re having a creampie kinda night. I try not to grimace as I feel his hot cum leak out and onto the back of me. Explains the sheets, kind of. If I didn’t know just how pissed JD was that we broke his nose I’d say that him drugging me to sleep, fucking me and cumming inside was all that’s going to happen tonight but then something JD says makes me freeze.

“How are those diuretics treating you? ‘Cause you’re not squirming nearly as much as I thought you would.” He chuckles darkly at my grimace, so that’s where this is going. Not the first time we’ve experimented with piss but it’s the first time he’s been interested in _me_ peeing. 

I could safeword right now but he’s right: I’m not feeling the effect of the drugs.

I hadn’t really been paying attention to where JD was going after he pulled out but he’s managed to shuffle his way off the bed and onto the floor, he moves my groggy body so that my legs are hanging over the side of it too. My cock stands tall in front of where he’s sat on the floor and he leans forward to lick at it.

Little strips of saliva cool up and down my length. JD holds my hips down sharply to avoid me bucking up. Little pulses of pain prickle where his fingers are pressing in. Which’ll be an awkward in the locker room if anyone sees the bruises which means I’m going to have to borrow his concealer after this. 

He opens his mouth and teases the head. I push up against the fingers clawing down against my hips, pushing into my pelvis. Desperate to get more than he’s giving I writhe under his firm grip but all I get in response is a short sharp smack to the thigh. Which doesn’t stop me squirming but does make me think twice about trying to rush him.

He continues at this slow pace for a long fucking time, switching between kissing up my thighs and sucking lightly on my head. Slowly his grip loosens until finally when he’s gone back to sucking and teasing me I thrust up and his grip comes off completely. I thrust up and into the back of his throat causing him to gag. He immediately pulls up and almost immediately growls out.

“That’s it, first you break my nose today with that pussy Ram and now you’re _really_ testing me.”

A hint of something sinister but lustful flickers in his eyes as he digs his teeth into the skin of my thigh. I hiss out a breath before sitting up to grab at his hair and pull him up. He keeps his grip though and tightens around the skin. I can feel the hot wetness tingling with the sharp sensation that isn’t actually turning me off. If anything…

Holy fuck is that a pocket knife!

“You ready for the real fun?”

It’s phrased more like a statement but I know I really do have a choice right now. I nod my head feverishly, is this’ll get his mouth back where it’s supposed to be what’s a few cuts. Not really a lot when you spend your days being chucked to the floor or being shoved around on the field.

He slowly pushes the small knife out and just the idea of its sharp tip running down my body makes me dizzy. Then my brain conjures up the image of JD licking at the cuts, swishing that hot little muscle over the bleeding nicks.

That was… that’s definitely something Kurt could get behind.

“Jason.” He doesn’t look up from the blade but I know he’s listening. One rule, if I use Jason he needs to listen.

“Yes, sweetheart?” His drawl drags out sweetheart like it’s something to stretch out and with that husk in his voice it certainly is something to enjoy.

“Instead of using a cloth can we… can you…” God do I have to be such a pussy about this, guy’s into practically everything. Not like I’m going to scare him off with it.

I can’t even begin to try and get the words out though because JD’s started licking at my thighs again. Surely he knows there’s no way-

“Aah, fuck.” Holy shit he needs to give a guy a warning before he does that. I can feel the heat of my blood dribble down from the cut and just before it drips onto the plastic sheet Jason wipes his finger over collecting it up on his finger, which moves the skin around the cut which sends little prickles of pain through my body again. It’s intoxicating how out of control one little cut can make you feel.

My eyes are drawn to JD’s index finger that’s glistening in the low light. He slowly holds it up to my mouth but I keep my mouth closed, the guy didn't even let me get a word in edgeways before this. He can deal with the mess himself. 

He offers me his finger one last time before whispering out 'ungrateful brat’. He moves the finger to his mouth instead and just like that he’s sucking the copper liquid off his finger. His eyes meet mine and he must see the arousal flaring up. Just imagining his tongue lapping at my thighs like that is making my blood rush.

“Ya like that?” I nod and swallow heavily. 

He lets out a curt chuckle. 

“Should’a known you were just trying to get my mouth all over you. Don’t worry baby we’ve got plenty of time, no need to rush this party.”

Slowly he drags the knife over the inside of my thighs, not pushing in enough to cut but enough that I’m well aware of the threat. He does this for far too long, he wasn’t kidding about not rushing it. Every stroke of the knife makes a little shiver of pure adrenaline pump it’s way around my body. 

Which is making my thighs shake or maybe that’s the half hour they’ve been spread with JD between them. He takes one look at my quivering thighs and just puts a hand to my left knee and pushes them further apart. 

“You can do better than that. Come on, wouldn't want the knife to slip.” Douche, we both know that's what we’re waiting for.

He keeps up the charade though. Every time the knife presses that little bit harder he pulls it away. Until I’m partially trying to jerk up into the edge because come on! It’s been something like 10 minutes since he’s made a cut and even more since he sucked my dick.

My impatience grows until finally I manage to voice my frustration.

“Could you just fucking touch me!” The smug look he gives me tells me that I’ve just fallen into his trap.

“I’m not sure you deserve it after that. Good boys don’t tell me what to do, do they?”

“Come off your high horse. You and I both know you want this as much as-”

Finally he lets the knife scrape along until it breaks skin. A burst of pain shudders its way through my body. I cry out only for it to turn into a moan as I watch JD cover the cut with his mouth. He suckles hard like he’s trying to leave and a cut and a hickey. Then he points his tongue just right to part the skin and the idea that his tongue is actually inside the cut, hot and wet, makes my dick jump to attention.

He comes up and there’s blood smeared over his lips. I drag him up into a kiss without even thinking about it and he chuckles within it. His tongue makes its way into my mouth and I can taste the remnants of blood on it. I let a moan work its way into the kiss, especially when JD snakes his hand between my thighs and lazily strokes up and down. Flicking his thumb over my tip every so often just to watch me squirm at the stimulation.

But then he moves his hand upwards toward my stomach where he skillfully presses into something that has me clenching up.

“Aww, you didn’t think I’d forgotten about this part of the fun did’ya?” I honestly thought he had. I managed to but now I realise that I can’t ignore how heavy that feeling is. He gives it another skillful push and I swear I almost let go, just to spite him. Just to see the look on his face as his ‘princess’ pisses over him.

What an image. 

But it’s so hard to let go because everytime he pushes he flicks the blade across my thigh, and the distraction of his lips over those marks makes me harder yet again. Which means I’m stuck in an endless cycle of needing to pee, being hurt and then being turned on so I can’t even think about letting go.

I try to push against his hand that’s keeping me spread open but he digs his nails in and comes up from where he’s been lapping up the blood. A lot of it’s smeared around his face but it’s strangely alluring to see. The way it’s so deep and shiny against his tanned skin. 

“If I want your legs open. They’ll stay open. Got it.” That was not a question but as I’m about to retaliate I feel a trickle that’s definitely not precum work its way down my penis. I freeze and desperately struggle against JD’s hold. He pushes my thighs open wider and leans forward to put his mouth over the stream. He hollows his cheeks as they slowly fill with liquid before he comes up for air.

My stream hasn’t stopped and I can feel it gathering beneath me. Dripping heavily over my legs and the scent of urine is heady. Suddenly, it’s not just piss coming from my penis, JD’s stood up and before I can say where he’s going he’s spitting urine back onto me. 

It’s hot and thicker than it should be dripping down my face and he laughs at my scowl of disgust. 

“Dude, no just no.”

“Oh come on I went to finally finish you off and you were already pissing yourself! I get to have my fun. Besides you look hot like that, not as hot as you’ll look over my knee.”

He sits down beside me before tugging me over his legs. I try to get up because I definitely didn’t do anything to deserve this. Other than punch him but this whole scene is punishment for that. I must have done something though because he doesn’t relent. He takes one hand and pulls my arms up so he can clasp my wrists in front of me.

“Don’t. You’re not getting out of being punished. You know that you should have told me when you started pissing yourself. Just because you wet yourself like a baby doesn’t mean you can’t use your words.”

His words make me blush and I try to take in the words as he says. As they process I try to argue that I didn't really have the chance but his grunt of anger says that that’s a bullshit excuse. He’s right. I knew I should have told him but I couldn’t bring myself to tell him.

“Do you understand why you’re being punished?” His tone is gentler than it has been and I know that this is my chance to end the punishment early but I also know I’ll be stressed for weeks if I do.

It happened before when I ended one of his punishments early. Spent the whole next day feeling sick and stressed which was totally wack, luckily he must have realised what was happening because he snuck in the very next night and we had a hella lame discussion about boundaries.

I’m dragged out of my thoughts as he strokes over my wet ass. Another flush rises on my cheeks, just knowing I’ve just wet myself and that it was all to please him is embarrassing enough. Now he’s about to spank me over his knee like I actually am a child who needs to be punished.

He gives my cheeks one last rub before taking his hand off and slamming it back down right onto my sit spots. I’m rocketed forward and my dribbling penis rubs against the warm flesh of JD’s thighs. I let out both a groan of pleasure and pain. Everytime he brings down his hand that line gets thinner and thinner until every slap feels like heaven.

The final slap comes down at some point but I don’t even realise it’s happened until JD lays me back down onto the sheet carefully, making sure I’m not putting too much pressure on my red cheeks. Yet again he kneels in front of me but I can’t find the energy to sit up and look at him. He takes me into his mouth again and I let out a soft whimper. I can’t find it in me to be embarrassed because he’s really going at it. And my brain is mush. And I can feel the pleasure building. And I can feel myself bucking. And cumming into his mouth. 

He slowly makes his way up to where I’m laying limp and kisses me deeply, using his tongue to move my cum into my mouth. Normally I’d spit it out but I couldn’t move if I tried so I just swallow the salty liquid. JD gets up and I notice he’s gotten hard again. I try to open my legs to tell him he’s welcome to have at me. He just shakes his head.

“You were perfect, baby. No need to do anything more than lie down and let me take care of you.” I sigh, I don’t need him to treat me like I’m fragile but damn if the way he’s massaging aloe vera gel into my skin isn’t making my chest go fuzzy. No homo though just, well maybe a little homo.

Who can blame me though as he wraps the cuts up with gauges and presses kisses all over? When he rolls me carefully over so I don’t have to lie on my sore arse? When he offers to stay and he slots me into his arms without so much of a comment about how he’s still dead hard?

God, this is so gay but to hell if I don’t love it.


End file.
